Tri-Stone Area
|image = Pf3-preview1.png |season = 3 |production = 308a |broadcast = 141 |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = January 13, 2012 |international = November 04, 2011 (Disney Channel India) |xd = January 16, 2012 |pairedwith = "Doof Dynasty" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes =}} It’s the Stone Age and Phineas and Ferb are cavemen who decide to invent something new, fun and useful…the wheel! Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to make his digs more upscale by using the precursor to the Inator device... a plain old stick. Episode Summary Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh had decided to make pre-historic episode for the show that explains about Phinebunk and Gerb on deciding to make a wheel with a little help from Isabella, Baljeet and Buford by ordering some stones. "Swampy" Marsh was impressed of Dan Povenmire's story and decided to add some more of the story and introduce themselves to the audiences since they were seen in live-action. Marsh asked Dan where Perry is, so Dan explained that he was briefed by Monogram, also a caveman with a long beard and Carl, a banana eating monkey. Monogram explained to Perry that Doofenshmirtz was planning something that Perry should thwart. After his briefing, he suddenly slipped in a banana peel. A caveman version of Lawrence and Linda were seen. Lawrence was going out for hunting and said goodbye by smelling their armpits. Linda then noticed that her hair was messy so she told Canduk that she's in charge by giving her a stick. Canduk told Phinebunk and Gerb that she's in charge. Phinebunk then asked her if a satellite fell into the orbit. Canduk went back into the house. Using a music instrument, she had a chat with Stacy. Phinebunk and Gerb told Isabella, Baljeet and Buford to make a wheel by making a small cube with a hole in it. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz was amused and laughing about when seeing a water dropping slowly for a stalagmite, Perry arrives that Doofenshmirtz tells him that the cave is wide open and why he had to crash to his wall and traps him by pulling a vine and drop him in a bone cage. Doofenshmirtz shows a back-story about him being a fish and shows some cave paintings that though he and Roger were brothers, but Roger got all the fame and his lives in a clean loveable area while Doofenshmirtz's lives in a extremely dirty place with spider webs. "Swampy" Marsh decides to take over Dan Povenmire's work to adding some more story in the episode that that show Phinebunk and Gerb finally build a wheel and shows how to make fun playing with it. Canduk sees them made a wheel and decides to go get Linda, and Phinebunk and Gerb shows that if they put four wheels together then they could be the first people to make a car. Canduk arrives in a prehistoric version of Bobbi's Hair Emporium and tries to get Linda to sees what Phinebunk and Gerb are doing but refuses since Bobbi was fixing up her hair. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his "poke a stick-inator" that he explains in his plans to use it on some mammoths and poked them with a stick to start a stampede at Roger's area and to drive everyone away so that Doofenshmirtz can live in Roger's area that "Swampy" Marsh understand that the story that Dan Povenmire wrote for Doofenshmirtz. Canduk was annoyed not to get her mom to sees what Phinebunk and Gerb built and sees them build a car and riding along with their friends. As Canduk chases them, she greets Jerbunk and got caught by a giant vulture. Canduk uses to the stick to escape the vulture and landed in a nearby volcano and the tip of the stick gain a spark from the lava. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz uses his poke a stick-inator on one of the mammoths but the plan backfired on him that the mammoths turned around at him and chases him. Canduk tells Linda about Phinebunk and Gerb build a car that Doofenshmirtz runs toward the car that the mammoths destroyed it. As Canduk sees the car destroyed, she swing the stick rapidly that she accidentally invented fire. The mammoths rams toward his building and and destroys it that Doofenshmirtz screamed "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" in cave language that Perry walks by along with the bone-cage. At the end, everybody sits around the fire and using it to eat a roasted chicken for dinner and Gerb says "Let's talk in our normal language now". "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire ask themselves that something is missing on the show that they remembered that a song. They started dancing along with the characters in the show and sings Gitchee Gitchee Goo in caveman version. Songs * Quirky Worky Song (Caveman Version) * Zubada Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Caveman Language) Memorable Quotes Background Information *The episode starts without an explanation why the story plays in the past. *No one will time travel, as the characters are from that period. *Phineas' caveman version is called "Phinebunk", Ferb is "Gerb", Candace is called "Canduk" and "Mom" is "Magga". *Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh make a cameo in this episode. *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-tri-stone-area-doof-dynasty/EP009488470255 *This is the first episode where, for most of the episode, the characters don't speak english. *There is a caveman version of the Quirky Worky Song. *This episode may have explained how Conk ended up frozen in a iceberg in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.". *This is the first episode to show Gretchen without her glasses on. Production Information *Description of the video: **This video shows exactly what it's like working on Phineas and Ferb. It's 8 O'Clock at night, and Celeste, Martin and I are recording a demo for a Caveman version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo for an upcoming episode. *A sneak peek of this episode was shown on July 22, 2011 at the San Diego Comic Conhttp://findingmickey.squarespace.com/blog/2011/7/26/sdcc-2011-phineas-and-ferb-panel.html Sneak Peek Video. International Premieres *November 5, 2011 (Channel 13 Chile) *November 24, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *November 19, 2011 (Seven Network Australia) *November 23, 2011 (Disney XD The Netherlands) *December 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Hong Kong) Errors *It is unknown how Conk's foot get stuck inside the ice if none touched him. *For some reason, Gretchen is not wearing her glasses when shown during Zubada (this could be because in caveman time, the glasses may not have been invented). **Though this episode is in the caveman time, so glasses may not have been invented yet, Lawrence, Carl, and Bobbi are seen wearing them. Continuity *This is the fourth time cave-people are seen. Previously were in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "It's About Time!", and "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *Isabella expresses annoyance with others use of her catchphrase again ("Out of Toon", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Suddenly Suzy"). *Conk reappears ("Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *Second time a live-action character is used, first was Ashley Tisdale in "Lights, Candace, Action!". *Bobbi Fabulous makes a cameo, again as a hair dresser ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Allusions *'The Flinstones' - Isabella having a bone in her hair is most likely a reference to Wilma and Pebbles Flintstone, as they both have bones in their hair. *'Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur' - The Tri-Stone Area is similar to the 1939 Daffy Duck cartoon. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas/"Phinebunk" *Ashley Tisdale as Candace/"Canduk" *Thomas Sangster as Ferb/ "Gerb" *Caroline Rhea as Mom/"Magga" *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy/"Jerbunk" *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz/Himself *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Himself *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/"Perry the Quakaqua" *Alyson Stoner as Isabella/ *Bobby Gaylor as Buford/ *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet/ *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl/"Monkey" *John DiMaggio as Conk References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes